utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
MARiA
MARiA, pronounced Meiria (ﾒｲﾘｱ), formerly known professionally as Mizuhashi Mai (水橋舞, Mai Mizuhashi), is a singer-songwriter and known for her strong, mature, and clear yet slightly husky voice. She first started singing professionally at the age of 13, and as such she is a very strong singer technically; possessing a wide vocal range and a firm hold on pitches and tones. Although in recent years she has become more well known for being the lead vocalist of the doujin music duo GARNiDELiA with professional music producer Abe Yoshinoli (more popularly known among VOCALOID fans as ), she first became a professional singer in 2005 as the youngest member of the group Harajuku BJ Girls (BJ standing for 'B'lues & 'J'azz, before they changed their name to Chix Chicks in 2007). They gained initial fame for being a girl group that performed retro pop, jazz and Motown rather than the expected bubblegum pop, releasing several albums before disbanding in 2010 to allow members to pursue solo careers. She was signed under Newcome Inc. (a subsidiary of Sony Music Japan) as a solo artist, and as Mizuhashi Mai she has sung many opening and ending themes to various anime series, including the fourth ending of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, "Kaze no Message". The first theme she performed as MARiA, however, was the opening theme of the anime Freezing - "COLOR", originally composed by TokuP. Her debut cover, first foray into utattemita, and eventual namesake was her cover of TokuP's "ARiA" . It remains her most popular solo cover to date, with 387K views and 20.5K mylists as of March 2013. She also occasionally moonlights as an , such as in her song and dance cover of "Girls" with Miume and Kamen Liar 217. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Chix Chicks (formerly Harajuku BJ Girls) # Member of Miraku with Kudō Mayu and Iwaki Fumika # Member of GARNiDELiA with # BJ ONE! (Chix Chicks album) (Released on April 29, 2005) # BJ TWO! (Chix Chicks album) (Released on September 25, 2005) # BJ Three. (Chix Chicks album) (Released on August 23, 2006) # ELECTRO CHIX (Chix Chicks album) (Released on June 21, 2008) # BIRTHDAY EVE (Chix Chicks album) (Released on November 23, 2008) # RE:ELECTRO CHIX Greatest Artists & Melodies (Chix Chicks album) (Released on January 21, 2009) # Break up to make up / Miracles (Chix Chicks album) (Released on August 19, 2009) # Retro Soul Revue (Chix Chicks album) (Released on November 11, 2009) # ONE (GARNiDELiA album) (Released on December 31, 2010) # Prayer (GARNiDELiA single) (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # The Waltz of Anomalies (Nanou's album) (Released on September 29, 2011) # (Released on October 05, 2011) # PLUSLIGHTS -21248931- (GARNiDELiA album) (Released on August 12, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2010.04.29) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.05.31) # "SPiCa" -HPT ReACT Rearrange- (2010.08.05) # "Hands" (Original with GARNiDELiA) (2010.09.13) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2010.09.23) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" (2010.12.15) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) -JunK Arrange- (2011.01.28) # "Scissorhands" feat. MARiA and Erusi (2011.01.30) # "ORiON" (Original with GARNiDELiA) (2011.04.02) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2011.04.29) # "Arrow of Love" (2011.09.19) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.09.23) # "GET OUT" (Original with GARNiDELiA & L.I.N.E) feat. MARiA and che:Sakurai (2011.12.22) # "Astro Trooper" (2012.04.27) # "aMazing MusiQue PaRK" (Original with ) (2012.06.22) # "ASTEROiD" (Original with GARNiDELiA) (2012.06.30) # "Girls" (Original with ) (2012.07.06) # "Another" (Original with ) (2012.07.13) # "Not Gonna Dump Me" (Original with ) (2012.07.20) # "Girls" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.08.07) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.18) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Live ver.- (2013.06.22) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.07.12) # "glow" (2013.07.20) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = ONE |track1lyricist = MARiA |track1composer = |track1arranger = TokuP |track2title = Hands |track2info = |track2lyricist = TokuP |track2composer = TokuP |track2arranger = TokuP |track3title = ORiON |track3info= |track3lyricist = TokuP |track3composer = TokuP |track3arranger = TokuP |track4title = Harmony |track4lyricist = MARiA |track4composer = MARiA, TokuP |track4arranger = MARiA, TokuP |track5title = ARiA |track5lyricist = lino, TokuP, Nachi Kio |track5composer = TokuP |track5arranger = TokuP |track6title = SPiCa |track6info = -HPT ReACT- |track6lyricist = kentax, TokuP |track6composer = TokuP |track6arranger = TokuP |track7title = SPiCa |track7info = -HPT ReACT CT remix- |track7lyricist = kentax, TokuP |track7composer = TokuP |track7arranger = |track8title = Hands |track8info = -tofubeats remix- |track8lyricist = TokuP |track8composer = TokuP |track8arranger = tofubeats }} |track1arranger = TokuP |track2title = Kimi wo Mamoritai |track2info = (Kobayashi Aika) |track2lyricist = Inaba Emi, Freezing Project |track2composer = YOW-ROW |track2arranger = YOW-ROW |track3title = Main Theme - Sentou I |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Yokoyama Masaru |track3arranger = Yokoyama Masaru |track4title = Sub Theme - Sentou II |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Yokoyama Masaru |track4arranger = Yokoyama Masaru |track5title = COLOR |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = TokuP |track5arranger = TokuP |track6title = Kimi wo Mamoritai |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = YOW-ROW |track6arranger = YOW-ROW }} |track1arranger = TokuP |track2title = Hana |track2lyricist = MARiA |track2composer = TokuP |track2arranger = TokuP }} |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 19's Sound Factory |track1arranger = 19's Sound Factory |track2title = Girls |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = EasyPop |track2arranger = EasyPop |track3title = We've gotta have a party! |track3lyricist = Hyadain |track3composer = Hyadain |track3arranger = Hyadain |track4title = Daiippo |track4lyricist = AMEMIYA |track4composer = AMEMIYA |track4arranger = AMEMIYA |track5title = Soutaisei Monologue |track5lyricist = Kishida Kyoudan |track5composer = Kishida Kyoudan |track5arranger = Kishida Kyoudan |track6title = Kimagure Cait Sith |track6lyricist = |track6composer = OSTER project |track6arranger = OSTER project |track7title = Not Gonna Dump Me |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Dixie Flatline |track7arranger = Dixie Flatline |track8title = mere |track8lyricist = |track8composer = keeno |track8arranger = keeno |track9title = Thanks For… |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = aMazing MusiQue PaRK |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = TokuP |track10arranger = TokuP }} |track1composer = TokuP |track1arranger = TokuP |track2title = Arrow of Love |track2lyricist = MARiA, TokuP |track2composer = TokuP |track2arranger = TokuP |track3title = Lucifer |track3lyricist = TokuP |track3composer = TokuP |track3arranger = TokuP |track4title = Butterfly |track4lyricist = A.I, TokuP |track4composer = TokuP |track4arranger = TokuP |track5title = ASTEROiD |track5info = |track5lyricist = MARiA |track5composer = TokuP |track5arranger = TokuP |track6title = Hoshi no Uta |track6lyricist = MARiA, TokuP |track6composer = TokuP |track6arranger = TokuP |track7title = ASTEROiD |track7info = -Petal of Platycodon remix- |track7lyricist = MARiA |track7composer = TokuP |track7arranger = |track8title = ASTEROiD |track8info = -Another remix- |track8lyricist = MARiA |track8composer = TokuP |track8arranger = }} |track1composer = niki |track1arranger = niki |track2title = Buriki no Dance |track2lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track2composer = Hinata Denkou |track2arranger = Hinata Denkou |track3title = Just Be Friends |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Dixie Flatline |track3arranger = Dixie Flatline |track4title = Yobanashi Deceive |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Jin |track4arranger = Jin |track5title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track5lyricist = |track5composer = rerulili |track5arranger = rerulili |track6title = glow |track6lyricist = |track6composer = keeno |track6arranger = keeno |track7title = zephyr |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = GALLOWS BELL |track8lyricist = |track8composer = buzzG |track8arranger = buzzG |track9title = Black★Rock Shooter |track9lyricist = |track9composer = ryo |track9arranger = ryo |track10title = Roshin Yuukai -meltdown- |track10info = -JunK Arrange- |track10lyricist = kuma |track10composer = |track10arranger = rerulili }} Gallery |MARiA twitter.jpg|MARiA, as seen in her former Twitter icon |Headphones MARiA.jpg|MARiA, as seen on the GARNiDELiA homepage |Maria.png|MARiA, as seen performing at Nico Nico Daikaigi 2010-2011 }} TriviaBlog profile (2010 - 2012)Blog profile (2007) * She participated in the 2008 stage production of "Atom With A Lonely Heart" (心は孤独なアトム, Kokoro wa Kodoku na Atom) from March 20-23, playing the lead character Motoko/Atom. * She appeared in the first episode of K-Pop group GLAM's Real Life Drama alongside TokuP. * She was born in Ibaraki prefecture. * She is 150 centimeters tall (approximately 4' 11"). * Her blood type is B. * Her hobby is Twitter, and she claims to have a scent fetish. * Her favorite food is mint chocolate chip ice cream, while her least favorite foods are green peas and oysters. * Her favorite manga is Naruto. * Her favorite colors are pink and light blue. * She is happiest when performing at concerts. External Links * Official Website (GARNiDELiA) * Blog (with TokuP) * Twitter * Active Facebook Account * Facebook * Facebook Page * Facebook Page (GARNiDELiA) * Weibo * Plurk Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed Pages